Shadow dolls
by Anime-master1000
Summary: Misao, who is a loner because of her powers. Alice, who is also a loner because of who she is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I was in this woods? An hour, a day, who knows, I pretty much lost count. It has been night time for hours and nobody could see me. Even when my dark powers surrounds me. I was neither tired nor hungry, I just kept going.

From time to time I thought I saw red eyes in the woods but are gone the second later. I am scared, confused and don't know what was happening. All I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees, bushes and the fallen leafs under my feet.

I was going to my school alone. Many of my classmates from my last school made fun of my powers so I decided not to interact with anyone in this one.

That was when a voice came out to me. It said. 'You were not meant to be in this kind of world.' At first I thought I finally lost it... But then. 'You should join your youkai brethren, in the land of fantasy.' I didn't know what happened after that. I believe I saw a strange gap tied with two ribbons.

After that I found myself in these woods. If anyone could get a glimpse of me, all they could see is a human size blob of darkness a shape of an inset. No matter how long I was walking, I could never see the end.

By the time I felt a bit hungry for flesh, I saw the end. Don't know why I was graving for flesh, it was like something inside of me awakened. My feet gone faster but still made it as tough I was still walking. By when I made it to the last tree...

I stopped. I saw another person but most of her body was covered by the bushes in front of me. I could see she was a girl because of the red headband resting on top of her blond hair.

Behind her followed a doll floating behind her. The doll had Blond hair with a red bow on top and a smaller bow on her chest. It has sky blue eyes and wears a long dark purple dress with a white apron. It also wears matching purple shoes.

I tried to call out but my mouth wouldn't comply. So I took another step and another and another. By my fifth step the doll seemed to noticed and looked through woods.

"Who's their?" A girl voice called out. I continued trying to speak but couldn't. By the time I took the last step outside the woods and into the path, I gotten a look from the girl.

She had blue eyes, darker then her doll. She wears a light blue dress and an upper arms length long white sleeves and a pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. She also wears long brown boots and she is holden a black book.

"Who are you?" The girl asked surprised to see me. I'm surprised she didn't run away afraid of what is around me. "_Help... Me._" I managed to whisper and just from that made me more hungrier and more tired.

And before I realised it... I fell down. Before I closed my eyes, I saw the girl running up too me. And that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

What happened, that was my first thought as I regain consciousness. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't move. Unlike before where I was cold, I felt warmth. I opened my eyes but they were blurry. But I knew straight away that I was in a house. Was that just a dream? But that felt so real.

I let out a moan. "Oh, your awoken." A girly voice ran through my ears. When I got my focus back I found my self on a sofa with a blanket over me. I looked around the room, there was a table in front of me, a grandfather clock on the left side next to the wooden door.

This room looks like it was from the Showa period. I tried to get up but my body was still weak.

"No, don't get up. I got some medicine that could get your energy back." She said as she handed me a mug of powdered medicine.

"Tha-thank you." I said as I got a sip. It didn't taste good but was good enough to take sips. "Where am I?" I asked as my energy already returning to me. "After you fainted at the woods of magic, I took you back to my place since my house was the closest." She answered.

"My name is Alice Margatroid. Would you mind to tell me yours?" She who is now known as Alice introduce herself. "Mi-Misao Shinohara." I stuttered.

What she said next confused me. "Are you from the outside world." Alice said. What, what did she mean by that. "What?" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry, you might not know this then. You are in a place called Gensokyo, where many creatures take refuge." She explained but I was still confused. "Creatures?" I asked.

"There are many mystical creatures here but the main three are. Humans, Youkai and even gods themselves." She said which completely shocked me.

I heard about these youkai's. They are mad eating creatures of the night. They are like vampires in a way but they eat everything, Bones and all.

But there also gods? Sure I was a believer but it still shocked me that they are with us today.

A don echoed throughout the room and noticed it was the clock. It was already ten o-clock. "How long was I out?" I asked. Then she answered. "About almost a day, don't worry I'll just get dinner ready." She said as she stood up and fiddled her fingers through the air.

Then some of her dolls off her selves started moving on their own. I was shocked and scared. "Wh-what's happening!?" I shouted first time ever since I came here. Alice gasped but not directed to the dolls.

"Oh I'm sorry. You don't know my powers yet." She said as the dolls stopped moving and her fingers stopped as well. Powers? There is someone that is like me?

After some explaining, she said she is a master of doll making and not just making. But controlling as well. And I don't mean some puppet show, but she controlled them for anything she needs done.

Now I am seeing her at work. It was like she was a conductor in an orchestra and her dolls was the musicians. Exempt they are cooking and cleaning, I was in awe.

I took an hour and a half to finish cooking and I haven't missed a beat. "Wow." I muttered as Alice blushed. "I don't get too many visitors so I'm a bit embarrassed showing you this." Alice said as her dolls putting our dinner and all the utensils on the table.

"It's okay. Its better then what I have." I said as I looked down. Alice wanted to say something but decided not to. The dolls made them curry but Alice and bit more red in her sauce then I did.

I wanted to say something about that but I had something else in mind. "Alice-san, where are your parents?" I asked and she instantly stopped eating looking depressed.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't off..." Before I continued she did. "No, it's okay. My father and mother died ever since I was little. When I was just a young girl I was already a master at doll making. And... Sorry I can't get into that past again" Alice muttered her last words and tears ran down her cheeks.

I walked around the table and slightly hugged her. Don't know why I just have a feeling I'm like her in someways. We were both loners and our only companions was her dolls and my shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

I gotta say, this hasn't been my most glorious day. Last night I couldn't sleep because of the stupid humans partying so much. Some of the Youkai's must be tiered because one of the humans passed out on my doorstep.

So I didn't wake up till noon which really pampers on my plans for today. I only gotten my materials and food shopping done today and since I was to tiered to fly back, I walked instead.

I don't really mind walking since it is actually my favourite outside things to do. Like how I let Shanghai dance around me as I walked through the trees. It's actually started to get warmer since it is just starting summer.

But that's not on my head now, just want to get home, research a little bit and go to bed. Hopefully I get a good night sleep. But once I thought that I stopped.

Actually I haven't seen much Youkai around. Ah they may be at the Hakurei Shrine for another party or something. What is with Reimu anyway, she always complains how she would have to tidy up straight after; Well that's her problem not mine.

I was nearly back home until I felt something. It presence felt like that Youkai of darkness, Rumia I think her name was but it felt different from that kid. Alice made Shanghai float higher for better view.

"Who's there." I said on high alert. If you live in Gensokyo for as long as I have you must not lower your guard. Especially after sundown. The presence felt weak but it is getting closer.

When I felt it was just over the bush next to the path I felt the presence was still weak. Then the Youkai got into a path way which I now know why this youkai feels like the kids.

The youkai was surrounded with darkness more solid then Rumia's and have ateners on its head like the bug youkai. I only saw her face. Her eyes dull blue but it was confuse, afraid and more negative emotions.

"H_e_l_p m_e... " I just barely heard her said as she started falling. I acted quick as I summoned some dolls to keep her from falling. Her shadow was now gone as I saw her appearance.

She has mid-back long Blue hair (Which was very messy.) with a little white bow on top. She wore a pink one dress that seem to fit into her figure nicely. Her dress has couple of rips and smudges of dirt in some places. Just some stitching and cleaning can fix. She has white tall collar on her neck and a little bow to tie it together. She also seemed to be missing her shoes at some point but still has her white socks on.

Is she another outsider. I never see her around before and by her appearance I could take a wild guess to say I was right. Hmm it doesn't seem like she would attack anyone so should I take her back to my place.

I'm not normally a one to just take any injured people to my home... Or anyone in genial. Though I suppose Marisa is an a exception. Her breathing are slow and I can feel her heart beat coming slower every passing moment.

This youkai won't last for long and it is to far away from Eintai. Being in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost wouldn't help any. And Kaine won't allow me to come back to the the human village once night comes around.

I sighed as I saw my house just straight ahead. It looks like I don't have a choice. I move my fingers as the dolls lifted up the Youkai and followed me back home.

Once we got inside I immediately went into the kitchen as the dolls laid down the girl onto the sofa and putting a blanket over her. The one I normally have on in a late night.

I already have some wake up medicine at the ready as I gently put in a sip through her mouth. It seemed to work as her breathing is slowly getting normal.

But it seemed I am starting to run out of medicine so I might have to go to Eintai after all tomorrow.

But right now I am tired and I must get to sleep before another party starts. So I walked upstairs towards my room.

It was a simple room really just a bed in corner and on the left and right walls was selves filled with my favourite dolls. Under the one of the selves was a desk filled with spare fabric and a wooden doll I'm now making.

I gotten to my closet on the other side of the room from my bed and gotten changed into my pyjamas, brush teeth and lied down on my bed.

From how tired I was I fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

That night was actually good. Well I must off slept like a log since I saw the ice fairy and friends are sleeping on the path way. First it was a human and now fairy's. What are they doing out there.

Strangely enough I think we might have an incident on our hands so I'll go to Reimu's place to see what she would do about it.

When I was about to turn from the window I saw something coming this way. I sighed as I could only guess who it might be. After I got changed the front door knocked loudly.

"Come in!" I shouted but then realised that I still have an injured girl in the lounge. I walked down the stares and saw the door already opened. "Oy Alice why is there a youkai sleeping on your couch." A booming voice called as I sighed.

I walked into the lounge and saw Marisa poking the Youkai. "Marisa please. Don't just poke random people, especially injured once." I informed as Marisa stood up.

"Oh sorry bout that ze. But why do you have a youkai in your house. You don't even let me in at times." Marisa said as she pouted. I sighed again. "Marisa the reason I don't let you in at times is either you make a mess of things and/or steal my stuff." I said getting agitated.

"I only burrow things ze." Marisa said as I encountered. "That's not the point. Why are you here any way?" I asked as Marisa put her arms behind her head."I just wanted to wast time ze." Marisa said with her big grin. "Well if you want to waste time go to the scarlet place or better yet the shrine."

"What is you favourite place to waste time?" Marisa asked. I haven't thought that kind of question before. But if I have to choose... "Probably places that are bright?" I said as Marisa chuckled at my answer.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Marisa as she stopped. "Oh nothing ze." Marisa answered. No it's not nothing, but I'm not going to ponder on that. "Marisa I have a lots of things to do today so would you kindly step outside?" I told to Marisa as my dolls began to push Marisa.

"Argh come on Alice I have nothing else to do." Marisa said. "Like I said you can waste your time at the shrine or anywhere." I said as Marisa gotten an idea sadly.

"I know Alice, lets have a battle!" Marisa stated as my dolls stopped. "Ah?" I said in confusion as Marisa's grin came back. "Yes if I win I'll stay if you win I'll leave." Marisa declared as I sighed.

"Alright then Marisa but we'll begin outside. Don't want the youkai hurt after all." I said as Marisa chuckled. "Oh yea forgot about her and tell me about her if I win okay ze?" Marisa said. "Your going to make me say it even if you loose right." I said as we stepped outside.

"He he you read me like a book Alice." Marisa said as she started floating on her broom as I started floating myself.

* * *

Well that's it for now and if you haven't noticed I am doing the immaterial and missing power incident.

Well like I said in the previous story as my new years revolution I will try to do 5-10 chapters for everyone of my stories. See you all later.


End file.
